


Too Early

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Baking, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Christmas Music, Cute, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel wants to do things early. Dean does not let him.1000 words of pure fluff
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Too Early

Cas waited eagerly as Dean moved about the kitchen. He watched as Dean looked up from his whisking and glanced intensely at a cookbook. His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip in concentration and Castiel fell just a bit more in love with him. Dean was absolutely gorgeous like this.

"I can feel you staring, Cas." Dean grumbled, not even turning around. His voice was gruff but Castiel could see that he was blushing.

"Just enjoying the view." Castiel replied neutrally, feeling smug when Dean's stirring lost its rhythm momentarily. Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel still smirked.

"Stop bothering me," he grouched, "I'm working." Castiel fought back a fond chuckle, and instead he moved to stand behind Dean, also looking down at the cookbook. It was a recipe for double chocolate chip cookies (with chocolate cookie dough), and Castiel let out a pleased hum.

"I can't wait." He said softly, placing his chin on Dean's shoulder and sneakily moving his hands to wrap around Dean's stomach. He pouted and grumbled when Dean swatted his hands away and moved towards a different part of the kitchen.

"Quit that," Dean scolded, though there was no heat behind his words. "I'm trying to bake here." Castiel readied to retort, but then his eyes caught sight of Dean's apron, and he smirked again. Cas had bought that apron for Dean ages ago, only partially gag gift. It was a soft pink with lacy ends, and beautiful cursive read, "Kiss the Chef" on the front. Dean has scowled at Castiel when the angel had gifted it to him, though he easily conceded after Castiel pointed out all the kissing that would be done.

Dean was turned away from him, hands fiddling with the knobs on the oven, and Castiel took the opportunity to get to the cookie dough. He was just about to dip a spoon in to the sweet, chocolatey goodness, when a wooden spatula wacked him lightly on the wrist. Castiel jumped back.

"I don't think so," Dean said, moving in front of Castiel and effectively blocking him from the dough.

"But, Dean," Cas whined, trying to get around the hunter, "just a little won't hurt." Dean only turned around towards him, with his hands on his hips.

"This has raw eggs, Cas." He said. "It's too early to eat." Castiel frowned. He was still an angel, after all, and raw cookie dough would not hurt him at all. But then Dean's gaze was softening and he was leaning forward, and Castiel was quickly distracted by other things. He decided the cookie dough could wait.

* * * * *

Castiel watched as the end credits began to play, and he moved to stand.

"No!" Both Dean and Charlie protested, startling Cas. Sam only rolled his eyes in their direction.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"It's too early," Dean explained, eyes never leaving the screen, "Marvel movies always have another clip after the end credits."

" _Two_ after clips?" Castiel asked, stunned. Dean and Charlie nodded seriously, so Castiel sighed and sat back on the couch.

"You know," he said, "we do own Disney Plus. We can watch The Winter Soldier anytime we want, including the end credits." Charlie and Dean ignored him.

"Just give up, dude." Sam said. "I've tried being logical for years, and we've seen this movie hundreds of time. You won't win." Castiel sighed and focused back on the screen.

"You know we could just fast forward through the credits."

"That makes it less special, Cas." Dean argued, finally looking at his angel. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Sure." He said, leaning back against the couch. Dean studied him for a second, and then he shifted so he was cuddled against Castiel's side and Castiel's arm was wrapped around his waist.

"We can do whatever you want after." Dean promised.

"Whatever I want?" Castiel teased, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. Dean smacked him.

* * * * *

"No, Cas!" Dean practically yelled, and Castiel would've jumped if he weren't sitting in the Impala. He snatched his hand away from the radio, which had just began to play "Baby It's Cold Outside."

"What is it?" Castiel asked worriedly. He scanned the area for any threats.

"It's way too early." Dean said, reaching out to change the radio station.

"Pardon?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's barely November, Cas." Dean said. "It's too soon for Christmas songs." Castiel stared at him, bewildered.

"What does November have to do with Christmas songs?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Cas." Dean answered, shooting him a grin. "That's the point." Castiel wanted to press further, but then the song changed to one Dean loved and his eyes lit up and Castiel could never deny him anything. He watched, content, as Dean hummed along to the song.

* * * * *

Castiel's first thought, was that he was very warm. His eyes blinked open in the darkened room, and Castiel breathed out deeply. He looked around the room, smiling at the Christmas decorations Dean had helped him put up, until his gaze dropped to Dean himself. The hunter was snuggled up against Castiel, his arms wrapped around the angel's torso and his head leaning against Castiel's chest and shoulder. Castiel smiled to himself and brought up a hand to brush it gently through Dean's oh-so-soft hair. The man sighed in contentment, and pressed more against Castiel. Dean was drooling a bit, but Castiel didn't care. He brushed his fingers lightly against Dean's face.

Dean stirred. He eyes fluttered open, then they focused on Castiel and a smile broke across Dean's lovely features. Castiel adored that smile, the one saved just for him. He loved knowing he put it on Dean's beautiful face. Castiel cupped Dean's face lightly, feeling warm when Dean's smile widened.

"Good morning, beloved." Castiel said, voice still rough from sleep. "Merry Christmas." Dean shifted against him and yawned, and Castiel nearly cooed because Dean was just so adorable.

"Morning, Cas." Dean said, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. "Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?" Slowly, Castiel moved his head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to them.

"8:32." He answered. "The others will want to open presents soon." Everyone had come to stay at the Bunker for Christmas, and they were excited to exchange gifts with one another Christmas morning. Dean hummed in agreement, eyes shutting again.

"Yeah," he said, "but let's not get up yet. It's too early." Castiel watched as Dean, the love of his life, cuddled further against Castiel. Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's body, maneuvering his head so his chin rested on top of Dean's head.

"Yes, dearest." He said, voice barely audible. "It is." He could hear noises outside their room. People were talking and laughing, no doubt waiting to open presents, but Castiel didn't care. He and Dean were exactly where they belonged.


End file.
